Dreamer
by Mello-Mellon
Summary: Smoothly, he slapped a hand over his clearish-grey eyes, spun around a few times with his hand and finger extended, stopping and peeking through thin fingers. He was pointing to the left.


Mello looked over his shoulder at Matt as he wandered through the echoing halls of the large building. Shadows covered the white walls and floors of the asylum and the blonde's socked feet padded along the tiles swiftly, the red-head stumbling as Mello dragged him behind himself.

The asylum was fairly quiet, with the occasional screaming of patients which led to Matt and Mello hiding so the doctors, rushing to the screaming people, wouldn't see them out past their curfew.

A blonde head peeked around a corner of a wall, checking for any nurses, before tip-toeing around it and continuing his quest.

As the two passed the empty cafeteria, a smell of white rice wafted about them and Mello pulled the red-head into the silent room, being extra careful to keep it that way.

They both stopped, Matt almost slamming into Mello's back, and the blonde's calculating eyes scanned the room. Blue orbs stopped at a red emergency door, standing out against pure-white brick walls, and he looked back at Matt, who nodded and started walking towards the exit.

He pulled a small device from his pocket and picked at the door a bit, Mello wincing whenever he heard clicks or tings that the alarm was making.

When the alarm was officially disabled, Matt pushed the heavy door open, a gust of cold wind hitting him in the face as he pulled Mello through, glad he had a fluffy coat on tonight.

The moon was the only source of light now that the boys were outside, and the red-head could clearly see his breath as it floated away from him. He shivered lightly. Mello glanced around them, making sure they wouldn't be caught by any of the night guards.

The boys followed a dusty, narrow path for awhile, their feet crunching the grey and black rocks beneath them. Shadows cast by trees swayed around the boys, making Matt unconsciously walk closer to the blonde boy next to him, almost touching his arm and glancing around at everything that moved.

Mello rolled turquoise eyes, letting the red-head stay with him and stopping when the path forked into two. He bit his lip, his eyes flickering between the left path and the right. To the left there were lights way off in the distance, and in the right, he thought he could see some light, but couldn't entirely tell. He sighed, looking at Matt, who widened his eyes in worry.

Smoothly, he slapped a hand over his clearish-grey eyes, spun around a few times with his hand and finger extended, stopping and peeking through thin fingers. He was pointing to the left. Mello blinked, then shrugged, deciding that there wasn't going to be an easier way to do it, and began down the next trail.

This one was more muddy than the other, and the trees were dripping noisily. Both of the boys' shoes squished softly as the water from the ground soaked into them.

The lights were close now, maybe about another mile or two. The red-head could make out a ton of streetlights and cars whizzing under them, some turning into a freeway, or a neighbourhood. It was then that Matt suddenly wondered where they would stay.

The red-head tugged on Mello's black, cotton sleeve, quietly asking him where exactly they were going to go. Mello just shrugged, grinning, and gripped Matt's hand, dragging him towards their destination.

The blonde figured that they would end up finding a house of some kind to stay in overnight.

-*-

An hour later, Mello dragged Matt up to a broken-looking house. The light blue paint covering the house, along with the dark wood, was chipping away, and damp-looking bits of walls laid on the top of the grass outside the house. The green and brown grass reached all the way up to both of the boys' knees, and crickets pounced from it was they made their way to the rotted door.

Mello swung the door open, wincing at the loud, long creak, both gasping at the beauty inside. The tiles were black-and-white checkered, a few cracked, and the walls were an off-white colour. There was a spiral staircase only a few feet from the door, and passed that was a large kitchen, which couldn't be seen very well from behind the steps.

The blonde boy led Matt up the marble stairs, searching for a bed to stay in. The house was abandoned, obviously, but still had every item in it. They entered a big room, with a king-sized bed in the middle of the back wall, which looked dusty, but was well-made with black covers and white pillows. The entire room was clean, save for the dust, and looked like the perfect place to stay.

But first, they needed food.

Both boys ran down the stairs, heading for the kitchen.

The counters were brown and grey marble, and looked splotchy and swirly. There was a tall fridge in one corner, next to an oven and a dishwasher. There wasn't a table. The floor was the same as the entrance, the walls looking whiter, and everything was duty-looking in the kitchen, as well. The blonde blew on the counter, watching the particles float away and hearing the red-head sneeze from behind him He smiled and began trying to find something to eat.

Mello peeked into the cupboard, finding chocolate milk mix, at least twenty bags of Ramen, a 6-pack of Dr. Pepper, and about five bags of potato chips.

The red-head opened the fridge, finding that it was almost empty; all it had inside of it was a few gallons of water, milk, ice cream, apples, and chocolate, luckily for the short blonde.

The blonde pulled out a bag of Doritos, walking up to Matt and picking the milk and apples. They wouldn't eat everything, on the off chance that someone really did still live here.

Mello led the other boy back up to the room they were in, and flopped down on the bed, forgetting about the dust and getting up quickly as it puffed up and began gathering on his clothes, hearing Matt laugh from a safe few feet away from the bed. The blonde shoved the food at the red-head and started to hit the bed, trying to get the dust out so he could lay down. He heard his name.

"Mello," the voice repeated. The blonde couldn't answer.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes, staring up at the red-head. He blinked, looking about the room. White. Walls, floor, bed, books, sheets, clothes... White. He couldn't believe it. They had escaped! Why were they back?

"Wake up, it's time for breakfast, Mels." He said, pulling his hand. The schizophrenic blonde sighed, standing.

He hated dreams.

-*-8-*-

**Contest entry for someone on deviantART :DDD**

**I worked hard. This isn't even the one I was going to submit in the first place. BLAHH. XD**

**So review if you liked it, please! I'd love to hear feedback~**

**as for randomness, Matt has ****Posttraumatic stress disorder, and Mello has Schizophrenia.**


End file.
